EP 0 361 101 B2 discloses a molding, which can fulfill a wide range of requirements with respect to the external visual appearance by varying the size and the color of the filler particles that are used. The molding exhibits very good performance characteristics, in particular a high resistance to abrasion and scratches.
DE 10 2008 047 758 B3 discloses a molding, which is processed on at least one visible face after casting in such a way that the molding has a tactilely and/or visibly perceptible waviness on the visible face, and that filler particles project up to the surface on the visible face and, as a result, form a part of the surface of the visible face.